


Dream kitchen

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anthea sees everything, Confused Mycroft, Greg is leaving the field too, Idiots in Love, Kitchen renovation, M/M, Mycroft not the british goverment anymore, cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: ‘My dream kitchen; anything I could wish for in one place.’Mycroft stared at the picture Greg posted, he couldn't help to notice that he was on the picture too. So what Greg wanted to say with that caption?





	Dream kitchen

‘Anthea please come over.’ Mycroft sent the text.  
‘After work I meant, no emergency.’ he sent one more not to scare her.  
“So what is that no emergency?” she dropped her bags to the counter. “What happened to your kitchen?”  
“Gregory dragged me out to ikea to get my kitchen rebuilt.”  
“When?”  
“Weekend.”  
“Finally. If I know this I send him on you sooner. Told him already?”  
“No, but…”  
“You instead sit here stalking him. You had the perfect opportunity and did nothing…again. How many times you have to go out with him to finally say it?”  
“What if he doesn’t feel the same way and…and after my confession he’ll avoid me?”  
“What if he loves you like crazy too?”  
“I’m sure he doesn’t.”  
“You need a job then, that’ll take your mind off him.”  
“I’m retired.”  
“Sure…why not teach?”  
“Please.” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Would you be so kind and help me with this?”  
“Fine, what is it.” she chuckled, Mycroft showed him the picture.  
“What does he mean by ‘My dream kitchen; anything I could wish for in one place.’  
“He liked the set up.”  
“But I’m on the picture too.” he whispered. “I was checking out the cupboard…”  
“I don’t follow you.”  
“Anthea.” he whined.  
“He wants you in his kitchen. Simple as that.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.” she chuckled. “I like the new kitchen by the way.”  
“Thank you. Greg didn’t like that it’s black.”  
“I like it. What is the plan now?”  
“About what? Oh renovation wise? I think the bathroom…”  
“Mycroft.” she sighed and hit her head to the counter. “Tell him already. You are retired you have all the time you want, he is retiring too.”  
“Is he?”  
“You are stalking his social media and missed the post?” Mycroft took it out of her hand.  
“Oh…he will teach too.”  
“It's not that bad.” she shrugged.  
“No thank you; tried once, hated it.” he kept staring at the screen.  
“Anything else you need from me?”  
“So you say…”  
“I do say.” she picked up her bag. “I go and grade some papers. Everything is better than watching you suffer on your own.”  
“Thank you for coming.”  
“Tell him!” she left Mycroft in the kitchen.

Greg stepped to the little cottage; he sighed being grateful for the holiday he got from Mycroft and Anthea. He first wanted to refuse, he was just retiring, nothing more; but as usual he couldn’t argue with Anthea. Mycroft he can deal with, but Anthea was a whole different thing. A noise drew his attention, so he stepped to the little kitchen which was almost identical to the one he liked so much, now that he thought back the hall was familiar too. With one addition, Mycroft was sitting by the table.  
“Hello Mycroft…What is going on here?”  
“Anthea persuaded me to hold a few lectures…I’m preparing for them.” he closed his laptop.  
“The kitchen, the hall haven’t seen the rest, but I hope you did not…” Mycroft got up smoothing down his waist coat.  
“You said this is your dream kitchen, it needed to be renovated anyways, no one was here in decades so…And I was on the picture too...” he was mumbling turning really red. Greg stepped closer. “I asked Anthea what it meant and she said…” Greg cupped his face and kissed him.  
“Mycroft…”  
“I wasn’t sure that…” Greg kissed him again. “You could post a picture without me, but you…”  
“Shut up already.” he chuckled. “Please My.” he stroked his face.  
“Why not say anything?”  
“I thought you are interested in me only in my dreams.”  
“No, no…” Mycroft whispered and kissed him. “No…just, I thought you wouldn’t want to be with me.” Greg chuckled.  
“Saved by the kitchen.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around him.  
“Seems like.” he whispered resting his head on his shoulder.


End file.
